


Reparations

by helloshepard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining relationships is difficult. Maintaining relationships marred by defection, millions of years of war, heavily-armed robots, and extreme miscommunication are even harder. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just me writing out a drabble wishlist of sorts for a MTMTE/RID crossover. Generally ignoring Combiner Wars. Yes, there will be a happy ending. Eventually.

Soundwave was ignoring him, and it hurt more than Megatron cared to admit.

The former Decepticon crossed his arms and glared.

The sun was setting. Megatron suspected most humans would call the view _beautiful,_ though their minds would change when they saw the two Cybertronians intruding on the picturesque sunset.

Unflinching, Soundwave stared at the horizon.

Ravage was behind them. The other Decepticon was the only reason Soundwave had agreed to this meeting, Megatron knew. That, and a chance (however slight) to take out Galvatron might present itself, but the Darklander had not shown himself.

“My time here is limited.”

Belatedly, Megatron realized he had Soundwave to thank for the humans _not_ attacking the _Lost Light_ as it touched down on this continent. Through the recent weeks of stress and battle, it seemed like nothing, yet…

“Soundwave.”

Megatron uncrossed his arms and grabbed the other Decepticon’s shoulder.

_“Don’t.”_

His voice was inlaid with static and filled with fear.

Behind them, Ravage growled.

Megatron let go, realizing far too late he had grabbed a newly-patched weld. He stepped back, flinching when he felt Energon on his digits.

“I’m sorry.”

Soundwave granted him a curt nod and took half a step to the side.

Megatron sighed, steeling himself.

“I’m sorry,” he echoed. “I am sorry I abandoned you and the others. And did not…discuss this beforehand. And…”

Something hit his chest.

Megatron looked down, then accepted the Energon cube. Compared to the swill the Autobots had been serving him, it tasted like the best highgrade shanix could buy.

“Thank you.”

“You forgot convincing Ravage to join your _quest.”_

Megatron fought back a smile.

“I see you have not forgotten your sense of humor.”

“No.” Soundwave tilted his head, but did not turn to look at him. “I have not.”

They lapsed into silence. Comfortable silence, Megatron recognized. Almost like before.

“What are you going to do?”

“Remain here. Continue construction of the commune.”

Megatron sighed.

“Soundwave…” When Megatron looked at Soundwave, the telepath was staring at him. “Soundwave. The _Lost Light_ has another habsuite if you want it.”

Slowly, Soundwave lowered his helm.

“Your offer is appreciated but I…cannot.”

“Cannot? Or will not?”

“Will not.” 

“Why?”

Soundwave hummed, a low, soothing sound that went into Megatron’s brainpan and throughout his frame.

“When your mission is finished,” Soundwave said, after a long moment. “I expect you will not be welcome on Cybertron.”

Immediately understanding the implications, but unwilling to acknowledge them, Megatron snorted.

“That implies I am welcome on Cybertron at present.”

“Were you ever?”

“I would like to think I was.”

Without thinking, Megatron’s optics reset, adjusting to the low light. Their surroundings gleamed in the remnants of Earth’s sunset and the rising of the moon, and behind them, Megatron heard Ravage stand.

“Conditions permitting, we are leaving when the new cycle begins.”

Soundwave nodded.

“Your residence for the night?”

“Unless Galvatron is planning on vacating your base or the humans have set up a _pen_ for us, the ship.”

“Soundwave?”

Soundwave didn’t turn, but knelt instead, though the pain he felt at the action was obvious to anyone with half-functioning sensors.

Ravage nosed at Soundwave’s uninjured knee.

“The medic wants to see you.” Ravage growled, though there was no malice in the sound. “Something about not being up and wandering around after he’s spent the last two days putting you back together.”

With practiced hands, Soundwave rubbed Ravage’s neck and chest, dislodging tiny rocks and clumps of dirt the other Decepticon had acquired while following them.

“I suppose it will not wait.”

“No.”

Soundwave glanced up at Megatron, back at Ravage, then nodded. With some effort, he stood and straightened his shoulders.

Without another word, he turned and began walking to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave isn't coping, but doesn't know. Megatron knows, but isn't sure what to do.

A high fatality to a low injury ratio led to more extensive and personal repairs than usual.

While light, the painkillers had already taken effect and Megatron watched Soundwave’s helm relax against the cables that connected him to the machines monitoring his Energon levels and Spark output. The Decepticon had no objection to Megatron staying, and since Ravage was curled up next to Soundwave, Megatron saw no reason why he couldn’t stand guard during the night.

Ratchet’s objections (stemming mainly from Megatron’s size and position relative to Ravage’s size and position) were quelled once the painkillers wore off and Soundwave began shaking.

Megatron shook his head, trying to clear out the fog of exhaustion that had set in when the lights dimmed. Slowly, he reached down to touch Soundwave’s hands.

After a moment, he pulled away. His insides churned and he held back the urge to cough up the Energon he had consumed less than two megacycles ago.

 Ravage stirred.

“It has been getting worse.” The felid’s optics remained red slits, barely open in the dim medbay lightning. “I do not wish him to return to the Decepticons in this state.”

Megatron nodded.

“Rest. I will ensure he is not harmed.”

Ravage watched him for a second longer than Megatron was comfortable with before tucking his helm back under Soundwave’s elbow articulator.

Steeling himself, Megatron touched Soundwave’s hands.

The whiplash of pain was instantaneous. Familiar pain in his helm spread to his Spark, to his chest, then to his limbs and back to his helm. Images of Energon and stasis cuffs attached to Soundwave’s hands filled his mind, obscuring rational thought in favor of fear.

Chirolinguistics with a telepath—asleep or not—was always interesting, but tonight, Megatron wasn’t sure if he could stomach it. With anyone else, he would have watched and listened impassively. Gleaned some knowledge out of it, even. But watching it through Soundwave’s optics made him want to shake the Decepticon awake.

< _Institute will—win the war with this one. >_

_< Peace. There is no peace like this. >_

_< Ours.>_

_< Badge of our oppressors—>_

_< It’s about _everyone. >

_< —a field day with you.>_

Gently, Megatron nudged a response.

_< Your designation? >_

The reply was immediate.

_< Soundwave. Third...Decepticon. >_

_< All hail Galvatron. >_

Megatron sighed.

_< Location? > _

_< Earth. > _Soundwave’s mind, a constant presence resting against Megatron’s own processor even when unconscious, faltered as he responded. _< Your designation? >_

_< Ravage sent me. > _

_< Ravage…> _The feeling of the name against his digits was enough to prompt a warm burst of _something_ in Soundwave’s mind. Appreciation? Joy? _< He is back? > _

_< Yes. He is refueling now. >_

Mentally and physically, Soundwave relaxed. Megatron knew Ravage’s wellbeing wasn’t the only thing Soundwave’s unconscious (and conscious) fretted over, but for now, it seemed to be doing the trick. He knelt, resting his helm against Soundwave’s arm.

_< Rest now. I will be here if you require anything. > _

Soundwave’s digits relaxed against Megatron’s.

_< Affirmative. > _

Carefully, Megatron extricated one hand to rest on Soundwave’s newly repaired wrist. Soundwave didn’t respond.

Without letting go, Megatron opened a comm channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have at least five chapters written already. I'm just trying to pace this semi-reasonably. Hah.)


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave always came online slowly. Megatron had never been able to figure out why. Before the Decepticons (a prime reason to wake up quickly) he had been an aide to Senator Ratbat. Before that, he had been on the streets, running from the Institute. None of which made for a bot who was slow to wake.

Nevertheless, nearly three nanocycles passed between the time Soundwave’s mind stirred and his visor brightened.

Megatron did not move. During the night, his struts had stiffened as he knelt, making any attempt to stand painful and nearly futile. He raised his helm instead, immediately missing the warmth Soundwave’s arm provided and gave Soundwave a short nod.

Soundwave returned the gesture, though it was slow and riddled with confusion.

“You're back.”

“Your talent for stating the obvious has been missed.”

Soundwave tilted his head.

Confused, Megatron was about to respond before Ravage slunk in.

Megatron hadn’t noticed he was missing.

“Ravage.”

Effortlessly, Ravaged leapt onto the berth and sat beside Soundwave.

“Ratchet was pulled into an operation, and the other medic is…unavailable.” Ravage blinked. “I took the liberty of signing you out.”

Megatron was sure that behind his mask and visor, Soundwave was smiling.

“Thank you.”

With a barely audible groan, Soundwave sat up, rolling newly-patched shoulders and flexing his hands.

Trying not to be too obvious, Megatron removed his hand from Soundwave’s wrist. Soundwave’s reaction was hardly noticeable. The slightest brush of surprise against his mind, quickly followed by his mind composing itself.

The focus.

“Energon?”

Soundwave nodded.

Megatron offered him a grimace. His struts popped back into place as he stood and stretched out his arms. Trying not to look as sore as he felt, Megatron hobbled to the dispensery and pulled out a cube of med-grade.

A quiet thump told Megatron Soundwave had stood up.

Without looking back, Megatron handed Soundwave the cube. He heard Soundwave’s mask retract and the other Decepticon began drinking.

Taking a cube for himself, Megatron turned around.

Soundwave’s mouth was still split—yet another souvenir from the last week. Mesh patches had been applied but Megatron could see scarring around the edges of the wound, and light purple Energon just under the surface of the delicate protometal.

Megatron sipped from his own cube. Ravage lay down, content to take up the entire berth.

He wanted to bring up the proposal again. No matter how brilliant and competent a soldier Soundwave was, the thought of his former subordinate anywhere near Galvatron made his tank churn.

“Soundwave?”

Soundwave glanced up, then shook his head.

“My answer is the same.”

Though he knew it was futile and would only serve to anger Soundwave, Megatron continued.

“Rodimus and Magnus will stand by my invitation.” Megatron lowered his helm. “Even if they refused, I am not comfortable with your current proximity to Galvatron.”

To his surprise, Soundwave nodded.

“I understand. But I will remain nevertheless.”

Frustrated, Megatron turned away.

“What is the alternative?”

Slowly, Soundwave raised his hand and touched the side of Megatron’s helm. It seemed like a casual gesture, but neither of them tolerated touch unless absolutely necessary, and Megatron had no time to question it before a comm channel crackled open.

“Remain in contact.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.  
> I wrote this chapter months ago and just plain forgot to post it (and forgot about this fic completely until I looked at my stats page).   
> Anyway, I hope to get back on track soon. Thank you for sticking with me!

Megatron could not sleep.

His quarters seemed empty without Ravage taking up the extra berth and letting his long limbs hang off the sides of the slab.

The private channel he shared with Soundwave was open. It was _always_ open. Megatron was not sure what sort of channel Soundwave had created, but sometimes he swore he could hear notes of human music or the odd snippet of conversation floating through. He had been talking with Soundwave just yesterday.

They were barely a month into the newest leg of the ‘quest’. Nothing, save the odd skirmish with a hostile planet, or a bar fight that was worse than the aforementioned skirmish, had happened. Rodimus was antsy—Thunderclash was nowhere to be found.

All of this Megatron relayed to Soundwave. Soundwave soaked it up, to the point where he began relaying all the information he had on the worlds in the _Lost Light’s_ current position in the galaxy. Megatron found himself completely absorbed in the information, almost wanting to tell Rodimus or Magnus about the nearest planet’s beliefs about the sentient soil just on the outskirts of their cities.

::Soundwave?::

Despite the distance, the reply was almost immediate.

::Yes?::

::How goes the construction of your commune?::

::Proceeding slowly. The humans suffered numerous casualties and are less willing to assist than previously anticipated.:: Soundwave sent images of the most recent project: an Energon refinery designed to process Earth’s unique type of Energon.

Though Soundwave could not see it, Megatron nodded.

::I am glad you are doing this, Soundwave.::

There was silence on the other end of the comm channel.

::It is not solely for your benefit.::

::I am well aware.:: For the first time, Megatron found himself wishing this quest would be over and done with. He wanted the trial over and done with, no matter the verdict. Somehow, he would find his way back to Earth. Back to Soundwave.

Primus. That sounded disgustingly _sappy._

::Megatron?::

::Yes?::

Soundwave sent over another file. Without hesitation, Megatron opened it.

It was music.

Contrary to the implications of his name, Soundwave did not spend much time listening to music.

Megatron downloaded the file and began playing it. Quietly. No need to rouse the crew. Or anyone who happened to be walking past his room.

::What is this?::

::Humans say it is designed to induce recharge.:: A pause. ::I concur with their opinion.::

Megatron blinked.

::You are having difficulty recharging?::

The silence at the other end of the line was response enough.

In his mind’s eye, Megatron recalled how he had found Soundwave less than two months ago: suspended from the last fraying cables that connected his arms to his torso, spilling fresh Energon with the slightest movement. The way he fought back before Megatron told him who he was, and tried to pull away after he was freed.

::I understand.::

 


	5. Chapter 5

Usually, the hum of the exhaust vents went unnoticed but today, it was all he heard.

That, and Galvatron.

In the last month, the atmosphere in the underwater base was more tense than ever. Most Decepticons were still sporting injuries from the encounter with the DJD—Galvatron and Soundwave included.

Exhaustion prickled at the edges of Soundwave’s neural net. Rest would come easy after Galvatron left for the day.

Soundwave could tell Ravage regretted not going back to the _Lost Light._ The smaller Decepticon paced constantly, as if the walls were closing in on the felid. No amount of coaxing or mental stimulation was working. Privately, Soundwave made a note to get Ravage on the first shuttle to the commune.

Almost on instinct, he reached to touch his communicator, pulling away just in time.

 _Disappointment_ itched at newly repaired seams within his shoulders and chest.

Internally, Soundwave berated himself. He'd gone hundreds of years without talking to Megatron, and a year of self-induced silence stemming from rage and betrayal.

And now all that stood in their way was a war trial and a planet's electromagnetically charged grav-field.

Soundwave nearly sighed.

As if the _Lost Light_ had heard him, his communicator crackled with static.

::—wave?::

A piece of himself, so missing for so long it had nearly been forgotten, slipped back into place.

Soundwave did not hesitate.

::Megatron.::


End file.
